


Not Today

by orphan_account



Series: senseless joshler porn because god is dead and nothing matters anymore [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bottom Josh, Foreplay, M/M, Role Reversal, Smut, This legit took me like a week to write, Top Tyler, also because fuck you, because variety is the spice of life, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not like Tyler doesn't like it up the ass. He just wants to be the 'it' up the ass every once in a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Today

**Author's Note:**

> There's been an influx of bottom!joshes lately and so i SIGNED MYSELF THE FUCK UP CUZ THATS SOME GOOD SHIT
> 
> Fucking fight me.

Josh was in his boxers, looking for a condom when Tyler cleared his throat.

"Uh, Josh?" he asked, voice shot from white-hot kisses.

"Hmm?"

"Do you, um, do you think we could try something new today?"

Josh finally found a spare condom in his backpack. He walked back to the bed and sat down next to Tyler, looking at him with an expression that was way too professional for someone with a boner.

"Does it involve feet?"

"No."

"Will urine, feces, or any bodily fluids not including semen or saliva be present?"

Tyler grimaced.

"Ew, no."

"No one's life will be endangered by this, correct?"

"Nope."

Josh smiled.

"Then sign me the fuck up."

Tyler laughed, high and sweet before suddenly stopping and tackling Josh, pinning him down and pressing his damp forehead against Josh's.

"Then I'm taking the lead now," he said, voice suddenly a growl Josh has never heard before.

Josh stared blankly at Tyler before bursting into giggles. Tyler frowned at him.

"I wasn't kidding."

Josh stopped laughing and glanced away.

"Oh. Sorry for making fun of you."

"I mean, you're okay with it, right?" Tyler asked, moving back so he was straddling his hips. "Like, I get it if you don't. Some people don't-"

"No, no, I'm totally cool with it, it was just kind of a surprise coming from you."

Tyler's concerned expression transformed into an indignant scoff.

"Why would it be a surprise?"

"You know, there's a lot of nicknames out there way tougher than 'Baby Boy'. It isn't exactly the most intimidating thing on the planet."

Tyler pressd his lips together.

"Fuck, you're right."

Before Josh could laugh at him again, Tyler swooped back down and cut him off with a kiss, teeth clacking and lips brushing against each other. Tyler nibbled his mouth, tongue prodding to try and get past his sharp teeth. Josh decided to play along and surrendered his mouth, sucking in the hot, wet air Tyler sighed out as his tongue glided over his teeth. This might not be too bad. 

It was definitely good when Tyler ground his hips against his, and Josh let out a shaky sigh as he relished in not having to do shit for once.

"Tyler, I can't believe how easy this is," Josh said, breathless from kissing and Tyler's weight on his chest.

Tyler scoffed, his grip on Josh's wrists growing tighter. 

"Is it, really?"

Josh smirked.

"Now you know I have to do all the work. But I bet you won't get your dick halfway in before you come."

Tyler gave him the best venomous look he could with his long, fluttering lashes and parted red lips. He swooped for his neck, dragging his lips against his collarbones and nipping at the skin of his shoulder. Josh chokes down a moan, not wanting to fuel Tyler's already gigantic ego by giving him the satisfaction of hearing him enjoy it. But  _holy shit,_ this wasn't fair at all, Tyler fucking knew Josh had a neck thing, he knew that biting the bit of skin behind his ear would make him squirm, he knew that Josh was trying desperately not to slide his legs apart so Tyler could settle between them, a battle he was clearly losing. 

"Just enjoy it, Josh," Tyler muttered into his skin.

Josh drew in a breath, about to make a snarky retort before all the air in his lungs was redirected into a high, thoughtless moan when Tyler reached down and stroked the inside of his thigh. He cursed himself for cracking and chewed his lips anxiously when he could feel the smile on his neck.

"Thighs, huh? Cool."

He does it again. And again. And again. His hands were perfect for it, really, soft but calloused at the tips, delicate and long and just the right amount of harsh to send champagne through his veins. He kept sucking his damn neck as he did so, and it was seriously taking all of Josh's strength and dignity to not beg for him right there.

But obviously, he wasn't doing much winning today. His mouth fell open and he breathed a shaky sigh.

"Ah, Tyler, I-"

"Shh," he said, slow and gentle as he pulled away from Josh's neck and slowly made his way down his body. Tyler held his hips down as he kissed his chest, licking and tracing his tongue over every inch of skin. He lingered on his nipples, dragging his tongue across the hard flesh and ever so slightly biting, going harder when Josh arched off the mattress into Tyler's mouth, whimpering as he exposed his bruised and pillaged neck to the afternoon light.

"I really like hearing you, Josh," Tyler murmured, the vibrations in his chest making him shiver.

He finally made it to his dick, looking at the tent and the wet patch in his boxers before taking part of the waistband between his teeth and tugging down sharply. The air was cold and he shivered as Tyler pulled the fabric off of his ankles, tossing it unceremoniously onto the floor. 

"You okay?" Tyler asked. 

"Yeah."

Tyler smiled and kneeled, eye level with Josh's splayed legs, ignoring his dick in favor of kissing the soft, pale skin inside of his thighs and gently sucking, working to turn each spot purple. He gripped the delicate flesh to pin him down, white skin flushing red around his fingers. Josh moaned weakly, spreading his legs farther apart and pressing a forearm over his eyes.

"Tyler, please, do something," he whined.  

Tyler nodded, grabbing the condom Josh had abandoned a few minutes ago and looking it over.

"Lube?"

"Bathroom," he said, surprised at how wrecked his voice already was.

Tyler came back a few seconds later, his own boxers gone with a half-emptied bottle of lube in his hand.

"So, um, how exactly do I-"

"Put some on your fingers and just-" Josh made a poking sort of gesture.

"Oh."

He opened the bottle and drizzled a generous amount onto two fingers, hesitantly pressing the tip of his index finger into Josh and looking back at him for assurance. 

"You're doing fine," Josh promised. 

"You're all tense, Josh, I can't get anything done if your ass clamps shut like that."

Josh laughed a little, and Tyler found the opportunity to slip the rest inside. Josh yelped and bucked his hips away. It felt cold and not very good.

"Are you okay? Sorry 'bout that by the way."

"Yeah," Josh said, "it's just new."

"Can I keep going?"

Josh nodded, and Tyler pushed the second finger in, working it in and out in an attempt to figure it out. He curved his fingers up like he remembered Josh doing to him, and frowned when he got no reaction.

"Where is it?"

"What? Oh, um, a bit higher, sort of- _sss_ -ah!"

There it was. Josh was only vaguely aware that he existed when Tyler kept pressing  _right there,_ and holy fucking shit why has he never done this before? It was blue-white and electric and Tyler had to move his hand away or else he'd come right there.

"Oh, Tyler, fuck, move your- move your finger or else I'll-"

"Oh, sorry," he said, quickly pulling his fingers out. Josh collapsed back onto the bed, sighing with both relief and need. He looked at Tyler. _  
_

"I'm ready now."

Tyler nodded and rolled on the condom, adding a bit more lube as a precaution before pushing Josh closer to the middle of the bed so he could sit. He kneeled and tugged Josh closer, letting him wrap his legs around his waist as Tyler lined himself up against Josh. He felt his warm, hard tip pressing against him and he groaned, impatient.

"Yeah, I'm gonna just-"

Tyler grabbed Josh's hips and slowly pushed himself in. 

It was definitely a stretch, and it burned as he filled him. Tyler was chewing his lips raw, trying to go as slow as he possibly could. They both heaved a sigh of relief when Tyler was all the way in, already shaky and breathless.

"Everything alright?" Tyler asked.

It was great. Really fucking great. He felt so full and hot with his dick crammed inside him, and his ankles met behind Tyler's back in an attempt to push him in deeper.

"You don't have to ask me that," Josh said, brushing his clumping red hair out of his eyes, "I'm gonna be fine with all of it."

"You always ask me that, that's why."

"It's not like you're gonna like, tie me up or whip me or anything, right?"

"Neither do you. Can I start?"

"Mm-hm."

Tyler pulled his hips back, watching Josh's face as he slowly thrust back in. Josh always took care when he fucked him, he knew how much it could hurt if someone wasn't careful.

"Dude, hurry up," Josh said, wiggling his hips to impale himself further.

Apparently Josh had no such qualms. Tyler nodded and started moving faster, trying to find his favorite spot. 

Josh let out tiny sighs with each thrust. It was overwhelmingly good, how Tyler felt as he slid in and out of him, filling him to the brim, how he could hear Tyler's shaky breathing as he squeezed his hips.

"Deeper, could you go deeper, Ty?" he whispered. 

"Sure."

Tyler grabbed the backs of his knees, pushing forward and out until his knees were tucked close to his chest. Immediately Josh could feel the difference. His back arched beneath Tyler's weight, toes curling as his dick brushed against his sweet spot. He let out a loud, full moan he can't hear past the static in his head. Tyler smiled.

"You never make enough noise," he said softly, "do it again."

His ears are still ringing when Tyler stuffs himself back in, a stray hand sliding down his thigh towards the curve of his ass and squeezes. Josh fucking  _sobs,_ this time painfully aware that he's making the most embarrassing noise on the planet, but he's too busy being fucked to care. 

"Oh, Ty, you're, ah, you're so-"

Tyler muffles him with a searing kiss, moaning into each other's mouths, sharing air and nipping lips. His head tilts up a moment later to make a high, familiar sound, and Josh knows he's going to come. Tyler fucks him harder, skin slapping, mouth dropped open, trembling arms leaving his thighs to brace themselves on either side of Josh's chest. 

Josh twists and shudders beneath him as he claws at the sheets, a low, heavy heat deep inside him overwhelming the sharp, dragging pleasure of Tyler's dick sliding in and out.

"Josh, Josh, m' gonna come, I- ahh!"

Tyler collapses onto Josh as he comes, hips weakly thrusting as he pants harshly into Josh's skin. He's still for a few more seconds before he pulls out and rolls off of him. He reaches for Josh's neglected dick, fingers slick with precum, strokes rough and fast. Josh nearly screams at the much-needed attention, eyes squeezing shut, teeth bared he bucks helplessly into Tyler's hand. Tyler mouths at his shoulders and neck, whispering nonsense encouragement. 

He finally comes, sobbing with relief, back arching like a bridge as his cum spurts out, wetting his stomach and leaking over Tyler's hand. Tyler strokes him through it, hearing him squeak and mewl with a little smile on his face. 

It's a few minutes before Josh can speak.

"That was... that was so good," he said, still breathless. 

Tyler's small smile turns into a smug grin.

"What happened to not being able to get it in halfway?"

Josh turned towards him and laughed softly.

"I guess I'll have to accept defeat."

"Hey, I was wondering."

"Shoot."

"Can we do this again sometime?"

"For sure."

**Author's Note:**

> Kiss my asian ass
> 
> on an unrelated note, josh dun has a lovely butt


End file.
